daffysbizarreadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
La Cucaracha
This is a work in progress, and thus, may appear incomplete! La Cucaracha (ラ・クカラチャ Ra Kukaracha) is the first part of the Daffy's Bizarre Adventure series. The story follows the adventures of Daffy Duck and his gang as they hop dimensions, battling the Stand users they encounter, in order to stop the villainous Tom Cat from taking over the multiverse. Plot Summary Prologue Elmer Fudd begins his day as any other, hunting for unsuspecting rabbits and mallards. He notes, however, that there are two that always escape his grasp, as they seem incredibly intelligent, and always foil any scheme he has. As he swears to mount them both above his mantle, he's caught in his own trap, lured there by one of them. After he is incapacitated, the two animals are revealed. Daffy, an irritable duck, and Bugs, an incredibly intelligent and witty rabbit. The pair decides to go to a restaurant near the highway, and chat. Bugs wonders if there's more to life than outsmarting hunters and eating carrots, while Daffy lampoons Bugs' comment as being too deep. Something Different As with the previous day, Bugs and Daffy scheme to thwart the efforts of Elmer Fudd. On that day, however, they notice Elmer seems to carry himself more confidently, which worries Daffy and Bugs. While Daffy and Bugs are creating their trap, Daffy is suddenly hit in the arm with a projectile. Bugs is confused, as Elmer is too far away, and is blocked by too many obstacles for him to get a clear shot at Daffy, and the impact only left minor burns, rather than a hole. It was as if he wasn't hit by a bullet, but a weak explosive. Daffy, enraged, and ready to fight Elmer rushes towards him, when he is suddenly hit again. Bizarrely, Daffy is hit from behind, facing Elmer. Bugs then realizes that the barrel of Elmer's gun is twisted in a circle, seemingly pointed at Elmer. Bugs then observes Elmer twisting his barrel in another configuration, and then firing. This shot hits Bugs' arm. Enraged even more, Daffy wishes to throw himself at Elmer again, but Bugs takes his arm, and retreats. La Cucaracha Having lost Elmer by going in to town, they are confronted by a figure, who's muscular body is badly hidden by robes. The figure mentions Elmer's abilities, and bids them to come with him if they wish to learn more. The figure reveals himself as Jorgen Von Strangle, and that Elmer Fudd has been given a Stand, an ability that manifests itself from one's fighting spirit. He promises to give Daffy and Bugs their own Stands, as long as they promise to help defeat the man who gave Elmer his Stand. Daffy and Bugs are thus exposed to a radiant light, emanating from a small stone. Daffy is granted the stand Literally Me, and Bugs is given Albuquerque. Meanwhile, far away from town, Daffy's girlfriend waits for him to come back home from thwarting Elmer Fudd, not realizing that Daffy is probably miles from her. Suddenly, a certain grey cat shows up, helping himself to Daffy's first kiss. That f***ing cat reveals himself to be Tom. Literally Me Category:Parts